Speed's Daughter
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Speed introduces the team to his pride and joy. This is Slash EricRyan Horatiospeed
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes : Hey ok I am expanding again. But I have this idea. What if Speedle had a daughter that only Horatio and Alex knew about. And she is a skater. Oh did I mention that Horatio and Speed are dating.

**MIAMI ICE SKATING RINK**

**JANUARY 31ST 8: AM**

Jasmine Marie Speedle was an avid skater. She could out skate most any girl on the rink. But what she couldn't out do was her partner in pairs. Daniel Wholesome was her best friend from New York. When she was 3 her mom left her with her father and never stepped foot back in her life. Now she was 15 years old and a 1 time champion of the Miami Olympics in skating. Both in pairs and in women singles. Daniel came skating over and bumped into her. "Hey you. How was your night last night?" Daniel asked.

"Fine. Did you go out with your mom to her cousin's wedding?" Jasmine asked.

"No. I stayed home. What about you?" Daniel asked. Daniel had been hedging about him and Jasmine dating for a few months now.

"Did homework. Horatio was over and we had dinner together. He wants me to meet Susie and Madison. Says Susie needs someone to watch Madison after school." Jasmine said.

"She's his niece right?" Daniel asked as they came off the ice into the lounge area.

"Yeah." Jasmine said putting her skate guards on and walking into the lounge where there was a table and chairs. Her coach Simon Miller was sitting looking at a chart and looked up and smiled.

"What is Daniel bugging you about?" Simon asked.

"Oh nothing important." Jasmine said.

**12: PM**

**MIAMI CRIME LAB**

The Gang was headed out to eat lunch. Speed was anxious cause he wanted to stop by and see Jasmine. "How about we all take one car." Calleigh Duquesne suggested.

"Sounds good ." Eric Delko said. Speed looked to Horatio who had been his lover for little over a year now for support.

"It's ok." Horatio said.

Speed nodded. "Before we get to the restaurant i need to be a quick stop tho. Someone i want you to meet." Speed said.

Alex smiled. "Ok baby let's go." Alex said. Alex knew about Jasmine cause when speed started she was 10 years old and starting to ask questions. So Alex was there to help with the answers. And now Jasmine baby sits Alex's kids Lizzy and Davis. Both under 10 years old. Lizzy who is 6 loves to watch Jasmine skate. And is often on ice with her. Davis who is 4 is more of Jasmine's little buddy.

**MIAMI SKATING RINK**

Jasmine was on the ice doing a routine when Speed Horatio and Alex along with Calleigh Eric and Ryan came into the building. Simon and Daniel seen em come in and smirked. "She's just getting started.," Simon said.

"Simon Miller Daniel Wholesome i would like you to meet Calleigh Duquesne Eric Delko and Ryan Wolf. They work with me." Speed said. Eric Calleigh and Ryan were impressed with the girl on the ice.

"Man she's good." Erica said.

"Would you believe that is a new routine." Simon said pleased with his young student. Simon had been Jasmine's coach for a while now. And loved her as his own daughter.

"New routine? Is that normal?" Alex asked.

"Oh yes Ma'am. Jasmine can have up to 3 different routines a week. She keeps her mind fresh for each routine." Simon said. Jasmine was doing her last jumped when the music ended and her coming to a close in a bending back motion.

"Alright Jasmine come off the ice people here to see you." Simon said. Jasmine skated to the edge of the rink and put her skate guards on and carefully limped to Simon Daniel and the CSI team.

"What pray tell did you do to your leg?" Daniel asked.

"Landed on it the wrong way. My guess." Jasmine said gaining her breath smirking at Speed. "Someone die?" She asked.

Horatio shook his head. "No. Speed just wanted to show off his prize possession." He said.

"Oh well i'm thinking the Ducati is still at the lab." Jasmine said.

Calleigh smirked. "Well she sure does have the sense of humor. I'm Calleigh Duquesne. I work with Speed." Calleigh said.

"Nice to finally put a face with the name. And by the looks i'd say you're Eric." Jasmine said to the Cuban American.

"You're good." Eric said.

"And annoying to a fault." Daniel said.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "He's mad cause i won't go out with him." She said.

"They normally all are." Calleigh said.

"Honey please come to lunch with us." Alex said.

"Yeah we want to get to know Speeds Niece." Eric said.

Jasmine and Alex both smirked "Eric Jasmine is Timmy's daughter." Alex said.

"Speed a dad?" Eric asked laughing.

"Might wanna shut your mouth Delko it could happen to you." Speed said.

"Well if you guys will excuse me i am gonna go change." Jasmine said snagging her towel off the chair.

"Daniel go get Cassie ready for the ice. And don't tease her." Simon said.

"Oh come on. She's been a snob to Jasmine all week.." Daniel said.

Jasmine who had come back from changing sat down in a chair and tied up her shoes. "Leave her be Danny. I probably deserved." Jasmine said. Polly Miller came in the lounge. Polly is Simon's wife of 25 years. And also a very sweet woman. Her and Jasmine are best friends. And she treated Jasmine like her daughter.

"Deserved what?" Polly asked.

"Cassie being a you know what to her." Daniel said.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Look her time is coming. Lord only know what will happen. All i know is i can't worry about it at this moment. You want anything?" Jasmine asked Daniel.

"You to date me." Daniel said smirking.

"To eat." Jasmine clarified.

"No. Have fun." He said. With that he watched Jasmine walk out of the rink with her dad.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**MIAMI RESTAURANT.**

Jasmine Speed Horatio Eric Calleigh Ryan and Alex were all seated in the restaurant plates of food in front of them. Jasmine was waiting for the questions from the 3 none knowing people being Eric Calleigh and Ryan. "Ok I can't help it. Where is your mom?" Ryan asked.

Speed knew that Jasmine hated to be asked that question. "I'll tell you later." Speed said with a pointed look on his face.

"No daddy it's ok. Tell em now." Jasmine said.

"Gloria decided when Jasmine was 3 that she couldn't handle being a mom no more. So since we shared the custody the night I went to take Jasmine to her I found a note saying she had left to go to California. Acting career." Speed said.

"That is awful." Calleigh said.

"So wait for the past I'm guessing 13 years you've raised Jasmine on your own?" Eric asked.

"Yep. But I don't rightfully know who is raising who." Speed said causing everyone to laugh.

"Alex you knew about Jasmine?" Ryan asked.

"Yes I did..." Alex said about to go on but Speed interrupted.

"Don't be angry with her or Horatio I never wanted to mix Jasmine into the criminal world. Reason Alex knows about her is cause when I first started here in Miami 7 years ago I was working under Megan and she was ok with me having to take off for Jasmine. At that time Jasmine was going full time at school. And at night I wanted to be with her. Well when Jasmine turned 10 let's just say I had a whole new world of problems." Speed said.

Alex was laughing. "Poor baby came to me frantically telling me the story about how she came to be. And finally had to ask for me to talk to her." Alex said patting Jasmine's knee.

"So what is it like to have Speed as a dad?" Eric asked.

Jasmine looked like she was caught. "Can I not answer and say I did?" She asked.

"Sure can it answers a whole lot of questions." Ryan said.

"Horatio how did you meet her?" Calleigh asked.

"Well I met her when she came to the lab one after noon after school and stayed with Speed. She was about 12 and she was quietly doing her homework in the lab next to Speed." Horatio said.

"So how long have you been ice skating?" Eric asked.

"Since just before we moved from New York. I have won one championship of Miami Olympics." Jasmine said.

'What do you do for schooling?" Ryan asked.

"I was failing in school so Polly the woman who walked in just before we left. Well she is a retired teacher so she teaches me the basics. And not to mention I learn pretty quickly." Jasmine said.

Her watch beeped and she looked at it. "Oh well my lunch is done. Can you drive me back to the rink?" She asked Speed.

He nodded. "Sure. I'll drop her off and come back and get everyone else and then we'll head to the lab." Speed said getting up.

Jasmine as well stood up and smiled. "It was nice to finally put faces with the names with you 3." She said.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you. Now I have something to tease Speed about." Eric said.

'Somehow I knew this would be a mistake." Speed said dryly.

"Maybe me and Alex will come by sometime and us girls can go do lunch." Calleigh said being southern charm she hugged Jasmine.

"Sounds good. Alex if Mr. Pete has time tell him when the kids get done with daycare to bring em to rink. I know Lizzy wanted to work on her slide." Jasmine said hugging the black woman fondly.

"Alright Honey. You keep Daniel and Simon out of trouble." Alex said.

"Oh please." Jasmine said.

"I'll bring Susian and Madison by after Maddie gets out of school at about 4. Maybe you can come back to the lab." Horatio said standing hugging Jasmine.

"Ok. I'll likely be on Ice but just pester Simon he'll pull me from it." Jasmine said.

"Alright." Horatio said. Jasmine followed Speed out of the restaurant.

Calleigh smiled. "She's his world. You can see it." She said.

**4: PM**

**CSI LAB- TRACE LAB**

Speed was in his lab when Horatio came in with a limping Jasmine behind him and a smiling Madison behind her. "Hey guys." Speed said placing something into the mass spec machine.

"Hey." Horatio said.

"Hi Mr. Tim." Madison said. Jasmine who was trying to not wince in pain on her leg smiled.

"Did you have fun at the rink?" Tim asked Madison.

"I did. I loved watching Jasmine skate. She's good." Madison said smiling up at Jasmine.

"Thank you." Jasmine said smiling. When Horatio had brought Madison to the rink about an hour ago Susie's boss needed her to come back to work so Madison stayed with Horatio and Jasmine at the rink. Horatio smirked at the girls then turned back to Tim.

"Madison mind staying with Calleigh?" Horatio asked.

"No sir. But where is Jasmine going?" Maddie asked.

"Well she hurt her leg and she needs to go down and put some ice on it." Horatio said.

Speed looked at Jasmine worried. "Your leg still hurting?" Speed asked.

"Just a dull pain." Jasmine said. Like Speed she was good at hiding her pain. Speed smirked remembering when she had sprained her wrist. She was working with it for 2 weeks before she winced in front of him causing him to question it.

"I want Alex to look at it." Horatio said. "Ok." Jasmine said.

Eric came in looking for something and smiled at Jasmine. "Well it's nice to see you in the lab. Now I just have to look at Speed's old mug." Eric said causing Horatio and Jasmine to smirk.

Speed rolled his eyes. "I forgot to mention your humor is very lame at times." Speed said.

Calleigh came in at that time and smiled. "Whatcha ya guys doing?" She asked in her southern drawl.

"Eric was just making a lame pass at my daughter." Speed said glaring at Delko.

"Eric making passes at 15 year olds? Don't sound like him." Calleigh said grinning looking at Jasmine who was favoring her right leg.

"Sweetie did you hurt your leg?" She asked.

"Yeah landed on it the wrong way. I do it all the time." Jasmine said.

"Calleigh would you mind watching Maddie until Susie can get here?" Horatio asked.

"Not at all. She can help me look at this load of bullets." Calleigh said.

"Cool." Maddie said.

Horatio smirked. "Be good for Calleigh. I'll send mommy to get you." Horatio said. Calleigh and Madison left leaving Jasmine with Speed Horatio and Eric. Feeling like a 4th wheel.

"So do you think you can handle her at the rink?" Horatio asked.

"She was very good. Polly was there helping do her homework. When I came off the ice I sat down with her. She's a smart kid." Jasmine said.

"That she is. But that wasn't my question." Horatio said.

Jasmine sighed. "Can I have a few days to think on it. I just need a few days." Jasmine hated to do it but in her gut told her to not take care of the girl for a while.

"Alright I understand. Eric you think you can take Jasmine to Alex without hitting on her?" Horatio asked.

Jasmine held her hand up. "I actually know where to go. If it's ok I just go by myself?" Jasmine asked.

"Fine by me." Horatio said.

"I'll come get you when I'm ready to head out." Speed said. Jasmine nodded and left.

"Something's bothering her." Speed said when she walked out.

**CSI LAB -MORGUE**

Jasmine was just at the Morgue entrance when she ran into someone not looking. "Whoa sorry about that." The guy said.

"No problem. My fault was occupied with my weird thoughts." Jasmine said.

"Well what is a pretty girl like you doing going into the Morgue?" The guy said.

"I'm going to get my leg checked out. Excuse me." Jasmine said pushing past him only he caught her arm.

"Sorry I can't let you go in there. See there's dead bodies in there and you might pass out." The guy said.

"Well rest assured I won't pass out. Now do you mind letting my arm go?" Jasmine asked. Eric Speed and Horatio had come up the hall about that time.

"Yes do you mind letting her arm go Rick?" Horatio asked.

"Horatio I was just talking to this lovely girl." Rick said causing the 3 men to scowl even more.

"Jasmine go on and get your leg checked." Horatio said.

"I will when he let's go of my arm." Jasmine said glancing in Rick's direction.

"Stetler I swear to God if you don't unhand my kid I will throttle you." Speed said taking a step closer.

"No need for violence Speedle. We know what your temper is like." Rick said. Jasmine stepped into the Morgue and sighed.

Alex who was standing at the table looked at her smiling. "Hi sweetie. What brings you to see me?" Alex asked.

"Dad and Horatio want me to get my leg checked out." Jasmine said.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Just landed on it wrong." Jasmine said.

"Ahhh. Well that's deemed fixable." Alex said.

"Thanks." Jasmine said.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**SPEED'S APARTMENT**

**9: PM**

Jasmine was just putting the last dish away when Speed came in. "Polly and you get all your school done today?" He asked.

"Yeah. Said I should work on my English paper. But other than that said my online classes should be fine." Jasmine said.

"That's good." Speed said. Jasmine was Speed's daughter and best friend.

"So any good cases?" Jasmine asked sitting down at the table and plugging her laptop in.

"Nothing to write home about." Speed said.

"Ok." Jasmine said signing in to her room and getting into her class. Speed went into the bedroom flopped onto his bed.

**2: AM**

Speed was sound asleep when he felt the side of the bed Jasmine crawled in on when she was lonely or scared move. He was stunned cause it had been months since she had come got in his bed. "Jas?" He asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep daddy. I just wanna curl up with you." Jasmine said laying down behind him and putting arm over his side.

"Something bothering you?" Speed asked trying to stay awake knowing his daughter well enough to know she was having problems with something.

"Just thinking." Jasmine said shrugging.

"What's that over qualified brain of yours thinking about?" Speed asked turning onto his back and waited for her to lay her head on his chest.

"Nothing that really is worthy enough to talk about." Jasmine said.

"Must be important if you're losing sleep. And climbing into my bed. Haven't done this in quite awhile." Speed said.

Jasmine was getting up. "If you think I'm too old to do this I'll go back to my room." She said trying to pull away.

Speed caught her arm and pulled her back down. "No Jas I just was saying you haven't done it in quite some time. I'm just wondering what's wrong." Tim said.

Jasmine laid her head back down. "Ever feel like something isn't right?" Jasmine asked.

"Right now." Speed mumbled making her roll her eyes.

"Alright. But did you ever wake up and thought it just seemed weird?" Jasmine asked.

"Sometimes. Why did you have an off day?" Tim asked.

"I just got a feeling something was gonna happen. But it didn't." Jasmine said sighing.

"This the reason that you told Horatio you would think about taking Maddie after school?" Tim asked rubbing her arm.

"Yeah. I don't want her around til whatever happens actually happens cause I would feel horrible if something happened to her or Alex's kids." Jasmine said. Speed leaned over and kissed her head. She took everything so hard. She felt stuff he himself couldn't feel sometimes.

"Try to get some sleep." Tim said feeling her shift a little and try to nod off.

**FEBRUARY 1ST 11: AM**

**MIAMI SKATING RINK**

Jasmine was on the ice when she seen Horatio Calleigh and her dad standing talking with Simon and Daniel. Simon glanced to her and motioned her off the ice. She came over to the rail and leaned on it and they walked over. "What's going on?" Jasmine asked.

"You see Cassie this morning?" Simon asked.

"No she wasn't in the locker room when I came in. She could be here now tho. I've been on ice since 9." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine do you know this guy?" Calleigh asked holding up of the body they had this morning for Jasmine to see.

Jasmine gasped. "That's Cassie's brother. She's mentioned him. What happened to him?" Jasmine asked.

"He was shot sometime last night. Did Cassie ever mention his name?" Tim asked her.

Jasmine thought for a moment. "Once. And now I can't remember it. I think it's Jake. I don't think they shared the same last name." Jasmine said.

"Alright. Thank you." Calleigh said.

"Sure. I wish knew where Cassie is cause she needs to know." Jasmine said.

"We'll tell her." Horatio said.

"Alright if that's all I wanna get back to the ice before Polly gets here." Jasmine said.

"Sure is. Be careful on your leg please." Tim said.

"Will do daddy." Jasmine said leaning over further and kissing his cheek.

**2: PM**

**CSI LAB- TRACE LAB**

Speed was working comparing the fibers on the boys clothes to the fibers found in the car when a match came up. "Oh damn." Speed said rushing to Horatio's office.

"H. We got a match it's the stepmothers prints." Tim said.

"Alright let's go pick her up." Horatio said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**3:PM**

**MIAMI SKATING RINK**

Jasmine was working on her laptop when Cassie came in. "Ohh I can't believe this." Cassie said.

"Bad day?" Jasmine asked.

"None of your business." Cassie said.

"Alright sorry." Jasmine said typing her paper.

Danny came into the room and sat down beside Jasmine. "Hey how is it going?" He asked.

"Well if you must know. My stepmother was arrested for murder earlier. The CSI's wanted to question me but I couldn't stay." Cassie said. Jasmine and Danny looked up at her skeptically.

"Cassie do you know who she murdered?" Danny asked.

"No. They wanted to show me a picture but I was like ew a dead body." Cassie said flipping her hair over her shoulder. Jasmine kept her mouth shut and went back to working on her laptop. Just then the door opened and Lizzy Woods and her brother Davis came running in. " Jazzy!!!!!" They yelled out running to her and latching onto her.

"Hey guys." Jasmine said hugging the kids.

"Hey Mr. Pete. How's it going?" Jasmine said standing and hugging Peter Woods. Alex's family more or less is Jasmine and Speed's family.

"Oh it's going. Listen are you sure you don't mind watching them until I can do all my errands. I know you like to be on the ice til the last possible second." Peter said.

Jasmine smiled. "It's fine. Lizzy can join me and Davis will keep Danny occupied." Jasmine said glancing over to where the 4 year old was playing rock paper scissors with Danny who was sitting in the floor with him. Lizzy was laughing at the duo.

"I told Alex I would try to get back to pick em up around 5. You ok with that?" Peter asked.

"Yeah it's fine. Go do what you gotta do." Jasmine said hugging him.

"Thanks. Kids be good for Jasmine and Danny." Peter said leaving the room.

Cassie who was sitting at the table tried talking to Danny. "Danny are you gonna escort me to my prom this year?" Cassie asked.

"No Cassie I will not." Danny said to her from his spot on the floor. Cassie sighed and left.

**4:30 PM**

**MIAMI CRIME LAB BREAK ROOM**

Calleigh Alex and Eric were sitting in there discussing some of the cases when Horatio came in. "Anyone seen Speed or Ryan?" He asked.

"I thought Tim went to get Jasmine?" Alex said.

"She called and said she was gonna wait for Peter to come pick up the kids." Tim said coming up behind Horatio surprising his lover.

"She likes your kids Alex?" Eric asked.

"Oh yes Jasmine is their best friend." Alex said.

'And they're the only ones who can get away with calling her Jazzy." Tim said sitting down on the couch next to Alex smirking at her.

"Hey what is with the Danny boy? He seemed to be eyeing Jasmine when we were there this morning." Calleigh said.

"Oh yes is young Danny still chasing after my girl?" Alex asked.

"Of course. Danny is 3 years older than Jasmine. But has been her friend since we lived in New York. He's 17 will be 18 next month. His dad died when he was 8 and Jasmine from what he's said helped him deal with it. The past couple of months he's been begging Jasmine to date him. I think she would if she didn't think she'd lose their friendship." Speed said.

"Wow she is pretty. But come on Speed could you let her date a 18 year old?" Eric asked.

"Danny yes. He's watched out for her during all her schooling. Wanna know the reason why I took her out of school?" Speed asked. Everyone nodded.

"One day she came home from the 5th grade crying. Saying the kids told her because she didn't have a mother that she wouldn't be a real girl." Speed said.

"Oh man. Kids can be ruthless." Eric said.

"Yeah. Well I talked to Danny and he said if I wanted he could talk with her. Well I spoke with some other people and decided to take her out of school. That was when I found this job. And Polly a god send." Speed said. Just then the break room door opened and Lizzy and Davis came storming in and jumping on Alex and Speed.

"Hey babies. Who brought you?" Alex asked.

"Daddy." Lizzy said.

"Where is he?" Alex asked.

Peter came huffing. "Right here." He said.

"Well now that you're here I think it's time we head home." Alex said standing and grabbing her bag.

"Bye Alex." Speed said.

"Bye Sug." She said leaving the room.

"I'm gonna go fetch my girl." Speed said standing up. He was out the door and gone 5 minutes when Horatio's phone dinged telling him he had a text message. "Meet me at your house 7 o'clock. Love S." Horatio smiled.

**9: PM**

**DARK SPOT**

Danny was running to keep in shape when out of no where a figure was standing in front of him. Before he knew it he was on his back wrestling with the figure who had a needle in their hand. When he felt the needle hit his skin it wasn't 5 minutes before the world turned black. When he woke up he was being straddled by the figure and the night just went down hill from there.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**11: PM**

**SPEEDLE HOUSE**

Jasmine was working on her homework. Tim and Horatio had been called into an assault and left at 8 to go check it out. She was startled when her cell rang. "Hello?" She said.

"Jasmine. Sweetie it's Alex . Sweetie your dad asked me to come and get you. There's been a bad accident." She said.

"Is everything ok?" Jasmine asked getting a feeling in her gut something was wrong.

"Listen I'm on my way to get you. I'll explain then." Alex said.

"Alright. I'll be ready.." Jasmine said. Alex and her hung up. Jasmine couldn't understand what was going on.

**HALF HOUR BEFORE**

**DADE MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

Janet Wholesome was sitting in the waiting room when Tim and Horatio came in. "Janet?" Tim asked.

"Oh Tim. My boy is in pain in there and they won't let me back to see him." Janet said.

"Janet do you know what happened?" Tim asked.

"All I know is that some guy found him in an alley off of river side." Janet said.

"Ok. We'll wait for the doctor." Tim said. Horatio who was standing behind Tim cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry. Janet Wholesome this is my Lt Horatio Cain." Tim said.

Janet smiled pleasantly at him. "Nice to meet you." Janet said.

"You too Ma'am." Horatio said.

At that time a doctor came out. "Miss Wholesome? I'm Dr. Mariano I was the attending on your son." He said.

"How is he?" Janet asked.

"Well he has a sprained wrist. And some bruised ribs. But that's the only assault I can find. We did do a SAK on him." Dr. Mariano said.

"Wait what is SAK?" Janet asked.

Tim who was standing beside her spoke. "Sexual Assault Kit." Tim said.

Dr. Mariano looked at him. 'And you are?" He asked.

"Tim Speedle Miami Dade crime lab. This is my Lt Horatio Caine." Tim said showing his badge.

"Well you can come see him." Dr. Mariano said.. Janet nodded and followed the doctor. When the Doctor came back out Horatio waved him over.

"Can I have the kit and take it back to my lab?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll have my nurse get it for you." He said. Tim sat quietly and waited for Janet to come out. When she did she had tears running down her face.

"He doesn't want me. He wants Jasmine. Said he would only talk to her." Janet said sobbing in to her hands. Horatio looked to Speed who nodded. Horatio held the hysterical woman and Speed went and called Alex.

"Hello?" Alex said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey Alex I'm sorry to wake you but I need a huge favor." Tim said.

"What is it. Is something wrong with Jasmine?" Alex asked concerned.

"No well there will be. Alex Danny was assaulted earlier tonight. Me and Horatio are at Dade Memorial. Danny is begging for Jasmine to come. Said he won't speak to anyone but her." Tim said.

"Oh my lord. What do you need. I'm there." Alex said earning a concerned look from Peter.

"Could you possibly go get Jasmine for me. I don't want to leave Janet alone." Tim said looking at his lover who was holding Janet.

"Oh sweetie you bet I'll go get our girl." Alex said.

"Thanks." Tim said hanging up. "Alex is gonna go get Jasmine and bring her here." Tim said.

**ALEX'S CAR**

Jasmine was fidgeting in the seat wondering what had happened that Alex needed her to go with her. 'Alex is my dad hurt?" Jasmine asked.

"Sweetie I woulda told you if he was." Alex said.

"Well then I am confused Alex. Why would they need me to go with you to the lab." Jasmine asked.

"Sweetie we ain't going to the lab. Honey earlier tonight Danny was assaulted. And he won't talk to anyone." Alex said.

Jasmine gasped. "No. How bad?" She asked.

"Bruised ribs. A sprained wrist." Alex said.

Jasmine knew Alex was holding out on her. "What else?" Jasmine asked.

"They think he was Sexually assaulted as well. Won't know until Tim and Horatio takes the kit back to the lab." Alex said. Jasmine just nodded and sat silently the rest of the way to the hospital.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**FEBRUARY 2ND 12: AM**

**DADE MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

Alex and Jasmine came into the waiting room. Janet jumped up and hugged Jasmine. "Hey Ms. Janet." Jasmine said.

"Oh sweetie. He won't let me near him. He keeps wanting you." Janet said.

Jasmine just held Janey as she sobbed. "Ok let me go and maybe see him." Jasmine said.

Tim who had been in the men's room when Jasmine and Alex came in was now standing beside Alex. "She take it ok?" He asked quietly.

"After I told her she went silent." Alex said.

"Thanks. If you want to go back to Peter and the kids we got it from here." Speed said.

"I think I'll wait this out. That girl is gonna need all the reassurance she can get when she comes out of that room." Alex said.

Speed smiled at her softly. "Thank you." He said. Jasmine he noticed was walking with Janet over to the nurse's desk. Speed Horatio and Alex stayed back.

"Yes my son was calling a girls name. I need to get this girl in to see him she can help to get him to talk." Janet said.

Dr Mariano nodded. "Alright. Ms..." He stooped.

"Jasmine." She said.

"Jasmine come with me. Let me worn you he is on a couple of IV's." He said.

"K." Jasmine said as the doctor lead her into the room.

**DANNY'S ROOM**

Jasmine walked in with Dr. Mariano and watched as he adjusted some of the IV's . Danny was curled up on his side facing away from her. She could tell he wasn't sleeping by his breathing. "Danny." She said quietly. He didn't turn over but blindly reached his hand back behind him searching for hers. Jasmine gave him her hand and squeezed his. "I don't know what to say to you make this better. But if I can do anything please tell me." Jasmine said. Danny rolled over and Jasmine saw the tears running down his cheeks. "Oh Danny." She said taking her other hand and wiping them away.

"Jazzy this was my fault." He said.

"No it wasn't. This was not your fault. You understand me?" Jasmine asked.

Danny nodded. "I just wanted to think. Cassie had been driving me nuts all afternoon. I didn't even see em coming." Danny said looking down.

Jasmine squeezed his hand spoke. "Danny if I stay with you will you tell my dad and Horatio what these people looked like?" Jasmine asked. He was gonna answer but the door opened revealing Dr. Mariano and a nurse.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to step out so we can perform an MRI on his ribs." He said.

Danny panicked. "No she can't leave. I I need her." He said holding Jasmine's hand harder.

"Daniel we need to do this test on you. It'll only take a few minutes. She can't come." Dr. Mariano said.

Jasmine leaned over the bed and ran her hand along Danny's arm. "Listen to me. Calm down. If you don't they'll give you something. And you told me back when you started high school you hated taking sedatives they make you weak." Jasmine said.

"I remember that." Danny said calming down. Dr. Mariano had the nurse start rolling the Gurney while Jasmine was talking to him.

"Danny when we get out of this room I can't go with you no further. But I'll be here when you get back." Jasmine said opening the door on her side of Gurney.

"Promise?" Danny asked.

"Promise. Be good. Don't hit on the nurses." Jasmine said standing back and let them roll Danny away from her. Janet and Tim who were standing talking in the corner seen them wheel Danny out and came over to Jasmine.

"Where they taking him?" Janet asked.

"X rays. I guess the ones before weren't conclusive." Jasmine said.

Janet nodded. "He say anything about who did this to em?" Tim asked.

"We were interrupted by Dr. Big shot." Jasmine said making her irritation known.

**1 HOURS LATER 2: AM**

A nurse came over to the waiting area. "Mrs. Wholesome?" She asked.

"Yes." Janet said.

"Dr. Mariano wanted me to let you know that they have moved your son to the 4th floor. Room 452." Nurse said.

"Thank you." Janet said. Tim who was sitting with Jasmine stood up with her and Horatio and Alex followed.

"Tim why don't you and your friends go home. I'll keep watch over Jasmine. I've kept watch over her since her and Danny were in elementary school together." Janet said wrapping her arm around Jasmine's shoulders.

Tim smiled. "Alright. Jasmine call me around 8 in the morning. I'll call Simon and Polly let em know what has happened. Tell Danny that I'll be by tomorrow sometime to get that sketch if he can remember what they looked like." Tim said.

"Ok Daddy. Go home and get some sleep." Jasmine said hugging him and holding on for a minute.

Tim smiled and kissed her head. "I will." He said.

Horatio hugged her next. "I'll make sure he does." He said. Jasmine smiled and squeezed him as well.

Alex hugged her. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. Go home to the kids and Mr. Peter." Jasmine said.

"Ok. Come on fellas." Alex said leading the 2 men out of the waiting area. Jasmine smirked.

"Come on kiddo. Let's go see our boy." Janet said looping her arm through Jasmine's.

**ROOM NUMBER 452**

Janet and Jasmine walked in to see Danny with his eyes closed. Janet smiled down at her son and stroked his cheek. The motion caused Danny to wake up. "Momma?" He asked.

"Hey sweetie. How do you feel?" Janet asked.

"Sore." Danny said realizing that Jasmine wasn't next to his mom.

"Did Jasmine go home. She promised she would be here when I got back." He said.

"Turn your head." Janet said. Danny turned his head and spotted her standing on his right side.

"Thought I'd leave all these nurses to fend for themselves did you now?" Jasmine asked.

Danny smiled softly. "Well I wouldn't of blamed you. They woke you up in the middle of the night." He said.

"Don't really care what time it is. Sleep is so overrated." Jasmine said.

Janet smiled at the girl standing opposite her. She was a god send for Danny at times. She kept him grounded. Made him wanna do better. And was always there for him. No matter what was going on in her life. She made Danny first priority. "I think I am gonna go get some coffee." Janet said.

"Momma go home get some sleep." Danny said.

"I will not leave you here alone. I'm your mother." Janet said.

"Well go ask the nurse to find you a quiet room to nap in." Danny said.

"Alright but you need to rest." Janet said leaning down kissing his forehead.

"I'm fine momma. I got Jasmine here to keep me straight." Danny said squeezing her hand.

Janet smirked. "And that I know she will do. Don't let him get out of bed Jasmine." Janet said leaving the room. Danny and Jasmine smirked.

"Why you here so late?" Danny asked.

"Well you made me promise I would stay. And you know I don't back out of promises." Jasmine said moving the chair closer.

"Danny before we were interrupted earlier you were gonna tell me what those guys looked like." Jasmine said.

Danny just looked at her with saddened eyes. "It wasn't a couple of guys. 2 guys and 1 girl. Who all had masks on." Danny said a tear rolling down his eyes.

"If I were to go with you when you get out of here would you go and speak with a detective that works with my dad and maybe his boss. Give a statement?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah. You go with me?" Danny asked.

"Yes I'll go with you." Jasmine said picking up Danny's hand and kissing his wrist. Something she did when he was in the hospital to have his appendix out. And to have his knee worked on.

"Why don't you roll over and try to get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." Jasmine said.

"You know for a 15 year old you sure are sweeter and gutsier." Danny said beginning to slowly roll over.

"Well some soon to be 18 year old taught me to how to be gutsier." Jasmine said. Danny was already on his side and was just laying there. Jasmine knew he wouldn't sleep. But she didn't expect the hitched sound coming from him. "Danny?" Jasmine asked concerned.

Danny held his hand up. "I'm sorry." He said in a choked voice.

"Oh Danny nothing to be sorry for. Everyone needs to cry. Even you tough guys." Jasmine said. She figured if Danny was to sleep she would have to get on the bed with him. So she crawled up and laid out beside him on her side. When she reached her arm under his over his side cautiously of his bruised ribs he rolled over and buried his face in her shoulder.

"It's alright. Just relax and try to get some sleep." Jasmine said wrapping her arm around him and laid her head on top of his.

**OUTSIDE LOOKING IN**

Outside the room door stood Dr. Mariano and Janet. "She sure is good at getting him to share stuff." He said.

"She's been with him through everything. Shame that her mom left when she did. She missed watching a fine young girl grow up." Janet said smiling at the two on the bed.

"Are they dating?" Dr. Mariano asked.

"No. He's asked but I think friendship overrides the heart for that girl." Janet said.

"Maybe this will make her seen it differently." Dr. Mariano said.

"Maybe." Janet said longing for Danny to find someone.

"I have to do my early rounds. Have the nurse page me if you need anything." He said.

"Thank you." Janet said as the doctor walked away. She turned and smiled softly. Jasmine was the perfect girl for her son. If only she could convince her of that.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**9: AM**

**DADE MEMORIAL- OUT SIDE DANNY'S ROOM**

Speed came into the hallway he was directed to. To find Janet Wholesome standing at a door. "Hey Janet." Speed said.

"Oh Tim. Come here and look at our off springs." Janet said. Tim stepped in front of the door and seen Jasmine and Danny laying on the small hospital bed. Jasmine was on her Right side and Danny on his left. Danny's head was buried in Jasmine's neck.

"Sometimes love is right in front of you." Tim said softly.

"Yep. What brings you here?" Janet asked.

"I have to ask Danny some questions." Tim said.

"Ok." Janet said looking back at the 2 people. "You did good raising her. She's smart. Sweet. And everything I want my boy to have." Janet said.

"Didn't too bad on Danny." Tim said.

**INSIDE DANNY'S ROOM**

Jasmine woke to the feeling of someone shaking her shoulder. "Jas. Jas wake up sweetie." Janet said.

"I'm awake. What time is it?" She asked.

"9:15." Tim said. Jasmine smiled at Tim and rolled off the bed.

Danny moaned from lack of pillow and opened his eyes. "Jassy?" He asked quietly.

"I'm right here." Jasmine said.

"Why you up so early?" Danny asked.

"Dad and your mom are here. Remember our deal?" Jasmine said.

"Just remember your part of it." Danny said rolling onto his back carefully.

"What's this deal?" Janet asked.

"Jasmine is gonna go with me when they release me to give a statement. I barely know what these people look like." Danny said.

"All you give us will be a big help." Tim said.

"I don't see the deal." Janet said.

"Jasmine just made a deal with me. If I go to the police she would go with me. Moral support. Besides I wanna see the morgue." Danny said.

Jasmine shook her head. "You're weird you do know that right?" Jasmine said.

Just then Dr. Mariano stepped in. "How you doing this morning Daniel?" He asked.

"Sore. But nothing a few aspirin and my own bed won't cure. When can I leave?" Danny asked adjusting slightly in the bed.

"Well once I check you and discharge papers are filed I'll release you. I just wanna warn you that if you start feeling weak. That you should rest." Dr. Mariano said walking over and mashing into Danny's side making him hiss and close his eyes.

"Alright I'll get discharge papers and a prescription for some pain killers." Dr. Mariano said walking out and almost into Eric Horatio and Simon.

"Morning gentlemen." Janet said.

"Morning Ma'am." Eric said.

"Janet forgive me I can't remember if you met him last night. My daughter wasn't at the house so I didn't sleep so well. But this is Eric Delko. Eric this is Danny's mom. Janey Wholesome." Tim said.

"Nice to meet you." Janet said.

""Pleasure is mine." Eric said.

"What did the doctor say?" Simon asked.

"That I have a cracked rib and some bruising on the back. Other than that I should be fine." Danny said.

"Also said he should take it easy." Janet said smiling when Jasmine went to say the same thing.

"MOM!!!!!" Danny whined.

"She's right Danny you do not wanna mess your back up any." Simon said.

"What about the pairs competition next week. Me and Jasmine still need to work on the jumps." Danny said.

"Daniel Jacob. I want you to rest. Simon can find a replacement for Jasmine to use." Janet said.

"Ice skate. Well have no fear I'll be the replacement." Eric said.

Speed smirked. "Delko you can't stay on roller blades. Much less ice skates." Tim said.

"Oh come on I can do it." Eric said.

Simon looked at Jasmine. 'We should really be getting to the rink if we wanna get a few practice routines in before schooling." Simon said.

'Alright. Danny be good." Jasmine said kissing him on the cheek and walking out.

"Jas?" Danny said. Jasmine turned and looked at him waiting for his next sentence.

"Thank you. For you know." Danny said.

Jasmine smiled. "Like I always say. It's friends are for. Trust me. Me and you can use all the friends we can get." Jasmine said leaving to follow Simon.

**MIAMI SKATING RINK**

**3 HOUR LATER**

Jasmine and Simon started out on her first routine when she jumped and landed on her feet she heard clapping from the glassed enclosure. Her and Simon turned to see Speed Danny and Janet along with Eric and Horatio smirking. Simon looked at her and smiled. 'Ready for this next routine." Simon asked.

"Of course. But this needs to be last one til I get back from Schooling at 3." Jasmine said.

"Ok. Let's do the double and Triple." Simon said. Jasmine nodded and Simon through her in the air and did a triple under her and caught her. Setting her down he heard the cheers erupt in the back ground and smirked at her.

"Got your own cheering section." Simon said.

Jasmine smirked. "Yeah. Ready for the big finish?" Jasmine asked meaning their dip.

"Of course." Simon said taking her hand and doing a spiral turn and dipping her over just as music ended. Everyone erupted in cheers as Jasmine and Simon made their way off the ice.

"My word girl. You're better off with Simon on the ice." Danny said.

Jasmine glared at him. "I don't think so. You're my partner." Jasmine said.

Eric smirked. "Definitely your daughter Speed. She's got the famous Speedle glare." Eric said.

"Jasmine you did wonderful on the ice." Simon said smiling.

"Thanks. Ain't too bad yourself." Jasmine said.

"Well we're here on official business." Tim said.

"Oh? Need to take Danny's statement?" Cassie asked coming into the room.

"Actually ma'am we do." Horatio said.

"What a shame Jasmine won't be there with him." Cassie said. Danny turned to Jasmine in pleading and she just nodded.

Simon turned to Cassie. "I'd advise you not to talk about stuff you have no clue about." Simon said.

"If you 2 are ready. We can go do this at CSI." Eric said. Jasmine laced her fingers in Danny's and squeezed. Tim Horatio and Janet all smiled at the gesture.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

1: PM

MIAMI CRIME LAB

Daniel, Tim, Horatio. Eric and Frank Tripp were in the break room . Danny had mentioned he didn't think Jasmine needed to hear some of it. So she said she would go down to the Morgue and see Alex. Danny was sitting at the table with the other men, "Danny what happened the other night?" Tim asked.

"I came out of the rink at 8. I had asked Simon if I could work on my jumps. Well I came out and started walking out the back alley when these 3 people came out of no where. They tackled me to the ground and held me there..." Danny said.

"It's ok Danny. Just take your time." Tim said rubbing boys back.

"They told me if I move my girlfriend would get it." Danny said.

"Daniel what is your Girlfriends name." Tripp asked.

"Detective I don't have a girlfriend. The only girl remotely close is..." Danny cut himself off looking at Speed.

"Jasmine." Danny finished giving a knowing look to Speed.

"Jasmine who?" Tripp asked.

"Jasmine Speedle." Eric said eyeing his friend.

"Eric go down to the morgue and get her please. We need to see if she might possibly know these guys." Horatio said.

"On it." Eric said leaving the room.

"H you think that these people could be after my daughter?" Speed asked.

"Could be possible. Know anyone who would want to hurt her?" Horatio asked.

"Anyone she has beat." Danny said.

"Beat?" Tripp asked.

Danny looked at Speed shocked. "You haven't mentioned your Daughter's success?" Danny asked.

"No not to Detective Tripp. And if you recall only Alex and Horatio knew about her." Tim said.

"Jasmine is a 1 time champion in Miami Skating competition. This coming week is National ranks. And her and me. Or her and Simon will likely get in the top 5." Danny said then snapped his fingers. "Cassie has been making snide comments at her." He said.

"Cassie makes snide comments at me all the time." Jasmine said coming in with Eric.

"Yeah but you got to admit they have been really heated. Come on she all but called you a whore there after the other day." Danny said.

"Oh come on Danny you get mad anytime someone looks crossly at me." Jasmine said smirking at him.

"Wait if this Cassie is making threats then we mite have enough to bring her in." Tripp said.

"She wasn't making threats. Just voicing her opinion." Jasmine said.

"Jas the people knew you." Danny said softly.

"The people who attacked you?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah. It could be a possibility that it was Cassie." Danny said. Jasmine didn't like that one bit. She didn't want Danny hurt. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Cassie that mean?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. She knows that Danny won't go out with her. And that I'm the reason why. She also is in the running for next week." Jasmine said.

"I'll get a warrant." Tripp said leaving.

"Danny did they do anything else to you?" Tim asked.

"I was unconscious through most of the attack." Danny said a long tear going down his cheek. Jasmine who had been sitting at the table got up and sat down beside him on the couch and took his hand.

"Danny the SAK came back positive for Seminal fluids." Horatio said.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked.

"Means you were most likely raped." Tim said. Danny lost his battle and buried his head in his hands and cried. Horatio, Eric and Tim walked out to give the 2 some privacy. Tim knew Jasmine had Danny under control.

"Danny?" Jasmine asked. "It's ok. I promise the whoever did this will be found. Dad and Horatio are gonna find em." Jasmine said.

Danny shook his head and looked at her. "I didn't even see their faces." Danny said.

"I know. I just trying to make you feel better. You'd do the same thing for me." Jasmine said.

OUTSIDE BREAK ROOM.

Tim was leaning on the wall . "So what aren't you telling everyone?" Calleigh asked.

"That Cassie's stepmom is Jasmine's biological mother. I haven't told her. And she is likely pne of the ones who attack Danny." Tim said.

"Ouch man. You gotta tell Jasmine." Eric said.

"I know. Just how do you tell your kid that the woman who walked out on her when she was 3 went and started a new life with your rival?" Tim asked.

"Lovingly." Calleigh said. Tim nodded and looked back into the room where he seen Danny hug Jasmine and just hold her. Sometime he wished that she would just date the guy. Even if she is 14 ½ he would feel better if she with Danny than some 15 year old.

He felt Horatio's arms around his waist and smirked. "How do I tell her?" Tim asked.

"Just tell her and be there for her." Horatio said.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_New update tomorrow. Yes i changed some lines from the original story but it's the same. Please send feed back._

8 PM

SPEEDS HOUSE- LIVING ROOM

Jasmine was curled up on the couch working on a lesson plan that Polly had given her. Tim was watching some crime show. He had debated all day how to tell her that her mother was in town and in deed a suspect in Cassie's brother's killing. "Jas?" Tim asked muting the tv.

"Yeah daddy?" Jasmine said putting her book and pen down.

"Can we talk?' Tim asked.

"Sure. Whatcha wanna talk about?" Jasmine asked.

"What do you remember about you mother?" Tim asked.

"Uh not much. Only what you talked about with me and Alex. Why?" Jasmine asked.

"What if I told you that she was in town? Would you wanna see her?" Tim asked.

"Uh I don't know. Does she wanna see me?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't think so. I just needed to know." Tim said.

"Ok. Um could you do me a favor?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Tim said.

"Let Horatio know I'll watch Madison. I figured I was being silly about the thing happening at the rink. No reason to punish Susie. Madison is a sweet girl." Jasmine said.

"She is. And you're amazing." Tim said pulling her to his side and holding her.

"What are you watching?" Jasmine asked when Tim turned the sound up.

"CSI N Y." He said.

"Oh is that the one with Gary Sinise and Melanie Kanakeredes?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah. Not realistic." Tim said draping his arm around her and letting her lie with her head on his chest.

FEBRUARY 3RD 8 AM

MIAMI CRIME LAB- BREAK ROOM

Tim was sitting on the couch nursing his coffee when Horatio and Eric came in. "Morning Speed." Eric said.

"Hey." Tim said. Calleigh and Ryan came in bout that time.

"Morning yall." Calleigh said in her southern drawl.

"Morning Cal." Eric replied to her.

"Speed did you talk to Jasmine last night?" Eric asked.

"Some. She is really ok with Gloria being in town. And she took it ok that Gloria didn't wanna see her." Tim said.

"Did you tell her who she was. And who her step daughter is?" Calleigh asked.

"No. Dang that would mess her up. And frankly unless Cassie tells her I ain't gonna ruin it for her." Tim said.

"Well Eric, Ryan and Tim are going to the skating rink t to speak with Simon about Cassie's behavior." Horatio said..

'Alright let's roll I'm interested in meeting this Cassie girl." Ryan said.

"I'm sure Mr. Wolf. Calleigh could you run ballistics again got me. Make sure Cassie's mom don't have any guns Cassie can get to." Horatio said.

"Sure thing." Calleigh said leaving the room.

"Before you 3 go I need to speak with Speed in my office." Horatio said. Tim followed and shut the door behind him.

"What are you and Jasmine doing next weekend?" Horatio asked.

"Depending on outcome of the championship tryouts. If good Jasmine's more than likely gonna be packing for her traveling.." Tim said.

"Ok. Yelina Raymond and Ray Jr wanna meet her. Ray know about us so does Yelina." Horatio said..

"Ok I'll see what she wants to do. Oh she wanted me to tell you that she would watch Madison." Tim said.

"Thank you." Horatio said looking down at the corridor and seeing no one watching he leaned in and kissed Tim right on the lips.

9: AM

MIAMI SKATING RINK

Jasmine was sitting at the table eating an apple aong with Simon's son Peter. Peter was 25 abd took a vast interested in skating. Or more like Jasmine. They were friends. When Tim Eric and Ryan came in to view Peter gulped. "What can I do for you fine gentlemen?" He asked surgary sweet.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and got up. "Peter here's a hint when Police officers come in do not attract attention." Jasmine said.

"I wasn't." Peter declared.

Jasmine shook her head and looked at the 3. "I'm guessing you need to talk to Simon?" She asked.

"And is Cassie here?" Eric asked.

"Yes. Peter go grab your dad please." Jasmine said.

"Yeah. Don't harass her. We got lawyers on speed dial." Peter said.

"Just go get Simon." Jasmine said rushing him out of the room.

"That's Simon's son?" Tim asked.

"Yes. 25 years old but acts like a 12 year old." Jasmine said.

Simon came in and smirked. "Hey Fellas." He said shaking each of their hands.

'Hey Simon." Tim said. Jasmine went back to sit down.

"What can I do for you?" Simon asked.

"We need to talk to you about Cassie Wislow." Tim said.

"Alright . What about her. I know her brother was killed. You find who did it?" Simon asked.

"Not yet. But we have reason to think that the killing and Danny's attack were done by the same people." Eric said.

"Wow." Simon said.

Peter was standing behind his father when he noticed a person on the ice. "Hey guys ain't that Danny on the ice?" Peter asked.

"What?" Simon and Jasmine asked at the same time coming to the window.

"I take it he ain't supposed to be to be out there." Peter asked.

"No he's not. Doctors told him to rest for a few days." Jasmine said.

"Listen fellas if you want to wait in my office we can talk more about Cassie. But I really need to get him off the ice." Simon said going for his skates.

Jasmine was already taking her skate guards off. "You deal with them. I'm gonna deal with Danny." Jasmine said already skating to him.

"Peter go get your mom. I have a feeling that the boy ain't just gonna need first aid he made need surgery." Simon said laughing.

"Can you tell us how Cassie's been acting lately?" Ryan asked.

"She's been really hostile to well I guess Jasmine. I'm never around when anything is said. But Zoe Jasmine's friend said that Cassie more or less taunted Jasmine about being mother less." Simon said.

"Do you happen to know when this was?" Eric asked.

"I would have to ask.." Simon was cut off by Polly.

'About a week ago. Jasmine really just let it slide." Polly said.

"What about Cassie's behavior towards Jasmine out on the ice?" Ryan asked. Tim was busy watching Jasmine talk Danny off the ice.

"We've been keeping her off of the ice for a while. Cassie didn't like it cause she couldn't skate only participate in group skating. Jasmine has been doing her normal routine getting ready for the championship." Simon said.

"Was there a dispute this morning?" Tim asked.

"I think there was. Cassie said something about Jasmine getting special treatment cause Danny was out. But I told her that Danny would likely be back in a couple of days. Baring this don't have no repercussions." Simon said seeing Jasmine and Danny coming off the ice.

"Danny what on God's green earth made you decide to go skate?" Jasmine asked.

"Cause I gotta prove that I can do it." Danny said.

Jasmine nodded. "Ok. But it'll be your fault if you hurt yourself worse." She said grabbing an ice pack from the freezer.

"Jasmine did you and Cassie speak this morning?" Polly asked.

'She spoke I walked away. Made her furious." Jasmine said turning back to Danny as he sat down.

"Simon guess what. Jasmine was right. Doctors know some things." Danny said as Jasmine place the ice pack on his bruised ribs making him hiss in pain.

"Mark the calendar Jas he said you were right." Polly said teasing Danny.

Tim smirked at the 4 of them. He was glad Polly was here. "Alright Simon that's all we need. Thanks." Tim said..

"Sure thing. Hope you catch the jerks who did this." Simon said.

"Us too. Jasmine Madison will be here at 1:30. That ok?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. Alex called a while ago asking if I could watch Davis and Lizzy as well so she'll have someone to play with." Jasmine said coming over and hugging him.

"Alright have fun." Tim said kissing her head.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Here we go another chapter. I kinda re did some of it from WWOMB Site but it's the same scenerio. Feedback is welcomed._

2: PM

MIAMI CRIME LAB

Tim and Horatio caught up to each other and were talking quietly when Calleigh came in. "Ballistics came back. Cassie's stepmother has a gun registered to her. But so does Cassie's dad. I ran plates. Stepmother's gun is supposedly in a locked box. Dad's ain't in his glove compartment." Calleigh said.

"So if Cassie has access to a gun when would she go after her nemesis?" Horatio asked.

"Who is her nemesis?" Calleigh asked.

"Mainly Jasmine. Damnit." Tim said pulling his cell out.

"Speed when are the finals?" Horatio asked.

"They start tomorrow." Tim said shutting his phone. "No answer." He said softly.

"Alright get Ryan and Eric. I'll call Tripp let's get to the rink." Horatio said calling Trip while Tim and Calleigh ran for Eric and Ryan.

MIAMI SKATING RINK

Jasmine was sitting on the table with the kids laughing with them. She was startled when she seen Danny backing into the room with Cassie holding a gun to him. Lizzy seen it as well and clambered into Jasmine's lap and buried her head on her shoulder. "Cassie listen you don't want to do this." Danny said.

"Yes I do. My stepmom is gonna help." Cassie said smiling at Gloria. Jasmine grabbed the 3 kids and put them behind her and stayed in front of them.

"Jasmine why don't you come over here and speak with my step mother." Cassie said advancing on her. Horatio and Tim came in about that time along with Tripp guns drawn. Jasmine seen em and smiled a little relieved.

"What are you smiling at. You think your big bad cop dad is gonna save you?" Cassie taunted waving the gun at Jasmine.

Jasmine smirked at her. "Now why would I think that. He's at work." She said keeping a grasp on the kids.

"Come her sweet heart." Gloria said to Lizzy.

"NO! Jasmine make em stop." Lizzy pleaded. Jasmine picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Ms. Wislow. I would leave that child alone if I was you." Horatio said gun held at her.

"Why? Would you shoot a kid?" Cassie asked snidely.

"If you pull that trigger and one of those kids get hurt. I would." Horatio said.

"If Gloria over there inches any farther towards Jasmine I'll shoot her." Tim said.

"How's life treating you Tim?" Gloria asked.

"Fine. Great job. Best kid I could ask for. How's your life. I'm guessing kinda lonely?" Tim asked.

"Guess what Jasmine. Me and you have something in common." Cassie said.

"What could you possibly have in common with Jasmine?" Danny asked.

"Mother's Gloria is Jasmine's long lost mom." Cassie said. Tim cast a glance over to Jasmine and seen her face turn white.

"Come give your mom a hug." Gloria said.

"Like hell. You haven't been my mom since the day you left." Jasmine said viciously.

"Watch it. I brought you into this world and I can take you out." Gloria said rasing her gun.

Tripp stepped up and pulled his gun. "Gloria Wislow and Cassie Hunting. You're under arrest for the assault on Daniel Wholesome." Frank said as Gloria put her gun down.

"Damn." Cassie said... Tripp handcuffed the ladies and Horatio and Tim put their guns away.

"Eric get the kids and take em to the back room. Calleigh help him you too Ryan." Horatio said. Once the other 3 had the kids in the other room Tim got to Jasmine held her for a few minutes.

"Someone tell me when I wake up." Jasmine said. Horatio Tim and Danny all looked at each other sadly.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok here's another i think I should have the whole story posted on here by next Thursday Friday latest. then i can get started this sequel._

_Feed back please._

3. PM

MIAMI CRIME LAB

Jasmine was sitting on the break room couch. Davis and Lizzy had been taken to see Alex. And Madison was in Horatio's office with Yelina and Ray Jr. Jasmine felt like she had failed. And on top of that she felt sad. Sad that he used her as an escape route. Sad that her mom didn't wanna get to know her. Tim who was standing outside looked in on her and sighed. He was startled by Alex. "How is she?" She asked holding a sleep Davis in her arms.

"I don't know. She looks fine. But that could be her facade." Tim said.

"Give her time Timmy. She just found out her mom really never wanted her." Alex said.

"Mommy?" Davis asked.

"What Sweetie?" Alex asked looking at him.

'Where's Jas?" Davis asked.

"In there." Tim said pointing to where Jasmine was sitting.

"She looks sad." Davis said.

"Yeah she does." Alex said.

"Put me down Mommy." Davis said. Alex sat him down and watched him push the break room door open. Before she could him he was in.

"Leave him. He's gonna try to make her feel better." Tim said watching the boy crawl up onto Jasmine's lap and nuzzle into her embrace.

"Lizzy said Jasmine pushed her David and Madison behind her and put herself in danger for their safety. Is that true?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Came Danny's voice.

"Hey Danny. Horatio and Eric get your statement?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. How is she?" Danny asked looking in at Jasmine battling not o cry.

"She's fighting. I don't know what tho." Tim said.

"Fighting to figure out why her mother held a gun on her. Fighting figure out why her mother married Cassie' dad. You can choose from those." Danny said.

"Gloria never told anyone why she gave up her parental rights." Tim said.

"What woman would give up their child. Especially one as special as Jasmine." Alex asked.

"I have no clue." Tim said.

LATE THAT NIGHT

SPEEDLE HOME

Tim was laying in bed. Horatio had stayed over and was laying on his side facing Tim. When he looked at the clock it read 3:30 . Tim got up and made his way into Jasmine's room where he found her laying on her side and shaking. Tim frowned and walked over to her bed and sat down. Jasmine rolled over and that was when he seen the tears rolling down her ace. Jasmine closed her eyes and rolled back over and Tim laid down beside her and held her. "I'm sorry she didn't wanna get to know you . She's missing out on the best kid there is." Tim said kissing Jasmine's head.

"No she's not. She's right I was probably a brat." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine oh sweetie you're so wrong. She was wrong as well. You're far from being a brat. You're the kindest kid I know. You take care of Lizzy and Davis on a moments notice. You made sure I didn't screw up getting Horatio on a date. And I don't know what kid would be ok with their dad dating another man." Tim said rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry." Jasmine said sobbing.

"For what?" Tim asked.

"For making you have to put life on hold all of the time." Jasmine said.

Tim pulled her tight into his arms and kissed her head. "Nothing to be sorry for. It was my pleasure. Still is." Tim said. That was when he felt her start shaking. Tim just held her til he felt them subside and gently got off the bed and went to his bed.

Horatio was awake and looked at him. "She ok?" He asked as Tim laid down.

"No. But she will be ok. I hope." Tim said rolling over facing Horatio.

"She will Tim. She's got a whole lot of you in her. I seen that the first day I met her." Horatio said.

"Wish I knew what to do to make her feel better." Tim said.

"Just love her." Horatio said placing a kiss on Tim's lips and pulling him into his arms.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Here we go another chapter. Please remember i'll be doing a sequel so keep the reviews coming._

ONE YEAR LATER

FEBRUARY 14TH 7 PM

ALEX WOODS HOUSE

Horatio Eric Ryan Tim Peter Woods all sat in te living room. Tonight all the couples were going out. Eric and Ryan had finally admitted they were seeing each other. Caleigh was going out with Frank Tripp. Everyone thought it was an unlikely pair but it was a pair. Now you would think that Jasmine would be keeping Alex and Peters' kids. But she ain.t. No Jasmine Speedle is going on her first date with none other than Daniel Wholesome. Calleigh came down the stairs in her dress and spoke. "Ready to see our finished product?" Calleigh asked.

"Well you 3 have been up there an awful long time." Eric said.

"Well Jasmine is a little nervous." Alex said coming down the stairs.

Danny who was sitting on the couch beside Tim looked at Tim and smirked. "Don't know why she's nervous. I told her to just think of it as me and her going as friends." Danny said.

"Yes Danny but this is a date. And it's both of you guys first dates. Not just as people but together." Calleigh said.

"Alright Jasmine come down sweetie." Alex called. Jasmine took a tentative step down the stair case. She had on a spaghetti strapped black dress that came to her ankles. And worse her hair in a stylish pony tail with ringlets around her face.

"Oh my Jasmine you look gorgeous sweetie." Pete said.

"Thanks." Jasmine said stepping down the last step.

Danny stood and stepped closer to her. "He's right. You look absolutely amazing. What do you say we go and let everyone else have a good night as well." Danny asked.

"Sound's wonderful." Jasmine said going over to Tim and kissing his cheek.

"See you later Daddy." Jasmine said.

"Love you too. Have fun." Tim said. Danny and Jasmine left and everyone smirked.

"Think they'll make it?" Eric asked.

"I know they will. Jasmine wouldn't have agreed if she knew her heart would be broke." Alex said smirking at Tim.

"Well folks I think we should to our reservation. What do you guys say." Frank Tripp said.

"Let's go." Everyone said.

LOCAL RESTAURANT

Jasmine and Danny were sitting in a private booth. "You know it took us 7 years to get here." Danny said.

Jasmine smirked. "Yeah. But I had to make sure friendship came first." Jasmine said looking at the menu. Jasmine didn't see the CSI team come in the door. Or sit at the large table behind them.

"So you ready for the hearing?" Danny asked.

"Are you?" Jasmine asked.

"I guess. But who's ready to relive a horrifying experience?" Danny asked smirking.

"No one but we have each other." Jasmine said.

"That we do." Danny said taking her hand across the table.

"They're ordering. Think she noticed over here?" Peter asked.

"Nah. Jasmine has her back turned to us." Calleigh said. Tim smirked when he turned and watched Danny take Jasmine's hand. He never felt prouder than he did now. This was his girl. At 17 years of age. Jasmine was everything like a woman. She took care of Tim and made sure he was well fed.

"Stop staring Timmy." Alex said from his left side.

"Sorry just watching my girl." Tim said blushing..

"Correction Speed our girl." Eric said smirking. It was true ever since a year and half ago when Speed introduced Jasmine to the rest of the team they had taken to her well. Calleigh and her were best of friends. Often on weekends he never got to see her cause Calleigh and Alex had her at the mall shopping. Eric and Ryan had taken to her much like brothers and Sisters. She made fun of them and took right back from them. Peter Alex and Horatio had taken her in as their own child. Which he was glad for. Jasmine needed a mother figure. And now she had 2. He was lucky.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Danny brought Jasmine back to Tim's house. He stood outside the doorstep with her and smiled. "I had fun tonight." Danny said.

"Me too." Jasmine said.

"Well then would it be ok if I uh . If I..." Danny stumbled on words.

"If you did this?" Jasmine asked and moved her mouth to his and kissed him.

"Yes." Jasmine said smiling when Danny returned the kiss.

"Good." Danny said doing it once more. They did see the 2 people in the window smiling at them. Nor cared. It was just the 2of them.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey all, Well i did it again i changed the last paragraph of this chapter, But i think it's much more effective. But i'm the writer and think it works better so there Hehe._

_Feed back please._

NOVEMBER 14TH 7 PM

COMPETITION SKATING RINK

Jasmine was standing watching the pre ceremony party. She was nervous the competition was huge. If they won it meant nationals next year. Danny came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Ready?" He asked.

"Not sure." Jasmine said.

"Awww trust me we are." Danny said kissing her head. In February they had taken the final steps and became an item.

"I called your dad. He said they got a case but that Horatio had made it so all could have a tv in the break room and would watch us skate." Danny said..

"Ok." Jasmine said,

8 PM

MIAMI CRIME LAB- BREAK ROOM

Calleigh just happened to look over to see Jasmine and Danny coming up next. She sent a text out over 6 cell phones. "UP NEXT. GET IN HERE." It read. Few minutes later several sets of foot steps were heard.

"Cal you paged us?" Tim asked. Eric Ryan Horatio and Alex were all standing in front of her.

"I did. Jasmine and Danny are up after commercial break." Calleigh said just as Frank Tripp rushed in.

"Is she on?" He asked.

"Whoa Tripp slow down." Ryan said.

"Bite me Wolf." Frank said.

"No thanks. Eric wouldn't like that neither would Calleigh." Ryan said smirking.

"Next up in our competition is Jasmine Speedle and Daniel Wholesome." The announce said. Everyone watched the tv. When Jasmine and Danny took the ice and got into the starting pose. Everything went smoothly through out the routine. Danny threw her in the air while he did a triple toe. Everyone was cheering. At the arena and in the break room.

"Good stride. And great landing." The announcer said. When the music ended Jasmine and Danny stopped and everyone burst into cheers. They both had mile wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh my word. She did it." Alex said.

"She sure did. That's our girl. Eric said. Horatio had his arms wrapped lightly around Speed who was in awe of his daughter. Now they just had to wait to see if they won.

10 PM

MIAMI CRIME LAB -HORATIO'S OFFICE

Speed and Calleigh were presenting findings to Horatio when his desk phone rang. "Caine." He said.

"Yes Lt. I have a young girl here at reception saying she know you. A Jasmine Speedle " The receptionist said.

"Send her in please." Horatio said.

"Who's coming in?" Tim asked.

"Jas ." Horatio said.

"I wonder if they won." Calleigh said.

Just then Jasmine entered the office. "Hey." Jasmine said. "Hey sweetie" Calleigh said smiling.

"H. We got DNA off one of the victims." Eric said coming into the office. "Oh hey girl." Eric said.

"Hi." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine was just fixing to tell us if they won or not." Tim said.

"Could we get everyone in here so we can say this at one time?" Jasmine asked. Horatio nodded and picked his phone up and sent a message to Alex and Ryan to come to his office. 5 minutes later both were in the office.

"The bad news is I won't be around come January." Jasmine said.

"You won?" Calleigh asked.

"We won. We're gonna go to the nationals come next October. Which is held in Seattle this time around." Jasmine said.

Calleigh hugged her. "That's great." She said.

"Babe that's wonderful. Me Peter and the kids will be watching the championship all through out. I even made Peter tape it tonight." Alex said kissing her cheek.

"Well tell Lizzy she and me have training through out the summer. I want her on the ice with me when she's at the rink. If that's ok with you?" Jasmine said.

"That's fine with me honey. She enjoys it." Alex said.

Eric cleared his throat. "Let others at her Alex." Eric said.

"Sorry." Alex said stepping back.

Eric grabbed her and hugged her. "We're so proud of you girl." Eric said.

"Thanks." Jasmine said hugging Ryan.

"Ok I guess it's the Parents turn." Horatio said.

"I guess it is." Jasmine said laughing receiving a hug from Horatio and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be there." Horatio said.

"You were making Miami safe. That trumps skating, besides you were all there. In my heart." Jasmine said.

Horatio shook his head. "Good." He said. Jasmine faced Tim.

"Am I forgiven." Tim asked.

"Yes. You always are." Jasmine said hugging him.

Tim pressed his face into her should and let a few tears fall down his cheek. "I love you. And am proud of you." Tim said so only she could hear.

"I love you too Daddy." Jasmine said leaning back so she could kiss his cheek.

"Ok so where are we celebrating at?" Eric asked. Everyone laughed.

TBC


	14. A wedding and A Proposal

_Ok for those of you read this story on WWOMB you know that this wasn't the original next to last chapter. I changed my mind and wanted 2 weddings in here. so sue all you'll get is some doggie food. :). FEED BACK IS WELCOMED. Thanks_

3 YEARS LATER

HORATIO/TIM'S BACK YARD.

Jasmine was standing beside Alex smirking at her,. Today her dad and Horatio were gonna commit to each other. Tim and Horatio made their way up the aisle smiling. When they got to the altar all eyes were on them. "Dearly beloved. We're gathered to watch these two souls be united as one. If there is anyone here that thinks these two should not be united. Please speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said. Everyone held their breaths.

"Ok. Could you 2 face each other." The minister asked. Tim and Horatio held hands. Both wore identical face splitting smiles.

"Horatio and Tim have wrote their own vows. Horatio you wanna go first?" The minister asked.

"Yeah." Tim said clearing his throat. "Horatio, I came to this lab as just a single dad who didn't know how to tell everyone he had a 7 year old girl. But over time you got it out of me. Came and met my daughter took her in as your own basically. And in that time I somehow fell in love with you. I couldn't being to tell you that I wanted to be in your bed instead of watching from afar. And then you finally asked me to go on a date that I confess now might not've happened had it not been for my amazing daughter her promptly told me she would kick my butt if I didn't go." Tim said smirking. Everyone laughed at that.

"I went and here we are after some trials. So I say now and forever. I Tim Speedle take you as my husband for now and forever." Tim said finishing.

Minister smirked. "Very good. Horatio." Minister said.

"Tim , I don't know what I did to warrant your affection or your trust. But I'm glad I did. Thank you for trusting me with the most precious gift. Your daughter and your heart. I know you know that I won't harm either. And I will hold em dear for the rest of my life. I love you." Horatio said. Alex Calleigh and Jasmine were wiping their eyes.

"Alright do you Timothy take thee Horatio Aaron to be your lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Forsaking all others?" The minister asked.

"I do." Tim said smirking.

'And do you Horatio take the Timothy Michael to be your lawful wedding husband. To have and to hold. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Forsaking all others?" The minister asked him.

"I do." Horatio said squeezing Tim's hand.

"The rings please." The minister asked. Raymond placed the rings on the bible.

"Tim place this ring on Horatio and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. With this ring I thee wed." The minister said.

Tim took the ring from the bible. "This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. With this ring I thee wed." Tim said slipping the ring on Horatio's finger.

"Horatio place this ring on Tim's finger and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. With this ring I thee wed." The minister said.

Horatio took the ring, "This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. With this ring I thee wed." Horatio said slipping the ring on Tim's finger.

"By the powers vested in me and by the state of Florida I pronounce you domesticated partners. You may kiss your man. Lt." The minister said. Tim and Horatio's lips met and both men didn't hear people cheering and clapping.

**RECEPTION**

Tim and Horatio were dancing slowly to music. As were a few other couples one being Jasmine and Danny. Calleigh and Frank Tripp were dancing as were the Woods'. But what no one noticed was Jasmine's shocked face when Danny looked at her happily. "Wonder why Jasmine has a shocked look at her face." Tim mused looking at his daughter.

"I don't know. I'm sure she'll tell us soon." Horatio said. The music ended and everyone clapped for the band. Jasmine and Danny came over to where the other couples were gathered. "Good thing Tim don't have a bouquet to throw the only girl single here would be Jasmine." Eric said slipping his arms around Ryan from behind.

"Uh not anymore Eric." Danny said looking at Jasmine questioningly.

Jasmine smirked. "Yes Daniel Wholesome I'll be your wife." Jasmine said giving him a grin. Danny grinned and placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Wait just happened?" Eric asked.

"Fellas while we all were on the dance I think Danny here popped the question." Horatio said.

"I sure did. And am the happiest man on the earth." Danny said.

"I'll have to rival you there Danny boy." Tim said linking his arm through Horatio's causing everyone to laugh.

TBC


	15. Another wedding,

_Ok so i said this was the last chapter. but there is one more then this part of the story is done. Sequel will be called Life's Miracles_

FEBRUARY 14TH [4 MONTHS LATER

CAINE/SPEEDLE HOUSE- MASTER BEDROOM

Jasmine Alex Calleigh and Yelina were all in Tim and Horatio's bedroom dressing. Calleigh was pulling Jasmine's hair into a bun and Alex was fixing her make up. "Oh sweetie you're definitely gonna qualify as the blushing bride." Alex said.

"I'm so nervous." Jasmine said.

"I know but just think you've guys been together for close to 5 years. And friends since you were kids. You know each other inside and out." Calleigh said.

"I know I just. Oh never mind." Jasmine said smirking.

"You just what?" Yelina asked smiling at the girl over the past year Ray Yelina and Ray Jr had been getting to know Jasmine more and have grown to love her as a part of the family.

"I guess ever since I met my mom I just feel like I wish she could be here." Jasmine said solemnly.

"Oh sweetie we all want our moms at our weddings. But I know you wish you coulda known your mom more. I wish the same thing for you. But ain't sorry that I got to be apart of raising you. You're the best goddaughter a woman could have." Alex said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks and I'm proud to know all of you. Even Ryan and Eric." Jasmine said smirking.

"Ok well I'll go check on the guys." Yelina said.

Janet Wholesome was standing off to the side smiling. "Ladies I have something for Jasmine to go with the something Old." Janet said.

Jasmine turned to look at her future mother in law who was like another mother as well. "Janet you didn't have to." Jasmine said.

"Nonsense I remember when you came to the house you always looked at this necklace in my jewelry box. You were mesmerized by it. You would sit for hours while Danny was working on assignments for school and just stare at it. So for something Old here it is. It was my mom's and her mom's before that and she told me to give it to my daughter. Well I don't have a daughter but you're very close to a daughter to me and I am glad you'll be apart of this family legally. So here you can keep this and give it to my grandchild when you have one. You better have one." Janet said laughing.

Jasmine laughed through tears and hugged her. "Thank you." Jasmine said.

GUEST ROOM

Tim Horatio and Danny are in the guest room giving the girls the bigger room to dress and stuff. "Danny you ok?" Tim asked.

"Nervous. Dang I've been with her longer than my parents were married. But yet I'm nervous as a house cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Danny said.

"It's ok to be nervous. Hell I was nervous at me and Horatio's commitment ceremony in October." Tim said.

"No kidding. I was there with Jasmine when you were making light of stuff." Danny said smirking.

"Alright no being a smart ass. I was just making you feel better." Tim said slapping Danny on the back.

"I'm sorry. You are trust me. I'm just real nervous." Danny said straightening his tie.

"Relax Danny once you see Jasmine walking down the aisle on my arm you'll forget about being nervous. Now I'm gonna go check on our girl. Horatio get him out to the backyard." Tim said touching his husband's arm.

HALLWAY

20 MINUTES LATER

Jasmine came out of the master bedroom and Tim had to gasp a little at her beauty. "Oh wow." Tim said.

"She's beautiful ain't she Timmy?" Alex inquired.

"She's gorgeous." Tim said.

"Stop." Jasmine said blushing a little.

Tim kissed her cheek and smiled. "Ever dad's dream is to make his daughter blush on her wedding day." Tim said. The women all laughed.

"We're gonna go get ready." Calleigh said heading down the stairs.

"Ready to become Mrs. Daniel Wholesome?" Tim asked.

Jasmine nodded. "As I'll ever be." She said.

'Alright then let's go." Tim said.

BACKYARD

6:PM [SUNSET WEDDING

Danny and Simon along with a minister were standing at the altar. Horatio Ray Junior [Ray Jr Yelina Peter and Alex woods were sitting with them as was Frank Tripp and Calleigh. As was Eric Ryan and Susie. When the music started playing everyone turned to see Davis and Madison coming up as Flower girl and Ring barer. Then Lizzy came up as the maid of honor. Everyone thought it was weird the little girl was her Maid of Honor but Lizzy and Jasmine was friends and the good kind and Jasmine wanted her to be apart of this occasion she was too old to be a flower girl so Danny and Jasmine agreed she would be Matron of honor. And she was glad to be. Once they were all in place the music turned to the bridal march. Tim and Jasmine appeared at the end of the aisle and made their way up it. When they reached the end Jasmine and Danny smiled at each other. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The Minister asked.

"I do." Tim said lifting her veil and kissing her cheek. Once he handed her to Danny Tim stepped back and was surprised by Horatio's hand on his.

"Dearly beloved. We're gathered to join this man and this woman in Holy matrimony. Daniel Michael Wholesome and Jasmine Marie Speedle have come to unite as one in the bond of marriage. If there is anyone here who not think these 2 should be married speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said. Everyone smirked.

"Alright please turn and face each other holding hands." The minister said. Jasmine handed her bouquet to Lizzy who smiled at her.

"Danny repeat after me. I Daniel take the Jasmine to be lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Til death do us part. This is my solemn vow to you." The minister said.

"I Daniel take thee Jasmine to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Til death do us part. This is my solemn vow to you." Danny said emotion in his voice.

"Nice. Jasmine repeat after me. I Jasmine take thee Daniel to be my lawful wedded Husband. To have and to hold. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Til death do us part. This is my solemn vow to you." The minister said.

Jasmine took a deep breath and nodded. "I Jasmine take thee Daniel to be my lawful wedded Husband. To have and to hold. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Til death do us part. This is my solemn vow to you." Jasmine said. Everyone in the yard were wiping tears off cheeks.

"Do you Jasmine take thee Daniel to be your Lawful wedded husband. To Love, Honor. And Cherish. Forsaking all other. As long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I do." Jasmine said.

"And do you Daniel to thee Jasmine to be your lawful wedded wife. To Love, Honor and Cherish. Forsaking all others. As long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"Oh I definitely do." Danny said. Everyone laughed.

"Rings please." The minister said. Simon placed the rings on the bible.

"Danny take this ring and repeat after. This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. With this ring I thee wed." The minister said.

Danny took the ring. "This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. With this ring I thee wed." He said slipping the ring on Jasmine's finger.

"Jasmine take this ring and place it on Danny's finger and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. With this ring I thee wed." The minister told her. Jasmine took the ring.

"This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. With this ring I thee wed." She said slipping the ring onto Danny's finger and smiled.

"This is my favorite part. By the powers vested in me and the state of Florida. I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said. Danny smirked and pulled Jasmine into a kiss. Like the night on the doorstep. Everyone stood up cheering.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you. Mr and Mrs. Daniel Wholesome." The minister said. Jasmine and Danny smiled big and kissed each other again.

TBC


	16. A RECEPTION

_THIS STORY IS THROUGH. BUT REST ASSURED ONCE I DO A COUPLE OF ONE SHOTS I WILL GET TO WORK ON THE SEQUEL CALLED "LIFE'S MIRACLES" SO LOOK FOR THAT IN LATE SEPTEMBER MAYBE EARLY OCTOBER. _

_THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK. JENNIE_

7: PM

HORATIO/SPEED HOUSE- BACKYARD

Tim Horatio Alex Peter and Janet Wholesome were standing just outside of the back door watching as Jasmine and Danny laughing at something Eric Ryan Frank and Calleigh were telling em. "They'll make it just fine." Janet said.

"Oh yeah. If not we'll pick up the pieces." Alex said.

"You 2 are thinking the worst." Peter Woods said.

"Well it can happen." Tim said.

"My question. How long before they give us a grandchild to spoil." Janet asked.

"Oh mine too. I wanna hold a brand new baby." Alex said.

Just then Yelina and Ray came over. "Hey all." Ray said.

Ray slapped Horatio on the back and smirked at him. "Tim let me congratulate you on a remarkable young woman you've raised." Ray said.

"Thanks." Tim said nodding at the man.

"She seems so centered. I was amazed by her skating the first time Horatio took us to the rink and she was skating." Yelina said.

"She is gifted. I remember the first time I met her. She was so timid and shy. Tim just about had to pry her from around his leg." Alex said.

"She was shy. But she loves you now." Tim said wrapping his arm around Alex.

Someone clanked glasses getting everyone's attention. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Simon asked standing off away from the crowd.

"I've known both Jasmine and Danny since they first started training for skating competitions. Lord knows I had my fair share of heart troubles watching them tumble. But they've manage to come forward and came in 2nd at the nationals a year or so ago. And today they has pledged their love for one another. And let me say for all of these people. We're very proud of you guys. To Jasmine and Danny." He said.

"Here here." Everyone said taking drinks out of their glasses.

"I guess since I father of the bride I need to say something." Tim said stepping up a little and raising his voice.

"As Simon said we are very proud of you. But none as prouder as I am of Jasmine. My baby girl who I basically raised on my own grew up. She's a remarkable young woman who I am very proud. And Danny well I watched him grow as well. And I am very happy it was him she married than some hoodlum." Tim said earning laughs from everyone. "So to Jasmine and Danny. Hope you're lives are filled with happiness. And as Janet just pointed out make us grandparents so we can spoil em." Tim said clanking glasses with everyone. Jasmine and Danny came over to the group of people and smiled.

"Jasmine sweetheart you're so pretty." Pete woods said kissing her cheek.

"Oh thank you. Ain't too bad yourself." Jasmine said.

"Honey I am so happy you're legally my daughter now." Janet said hugging her.

"Thank you." Jasmine said while hugging her back.

"So when do I get a great niece to spoil?" Ray asked from beside Horatio.

Calleigh Frank Ryan and Eric migrated over to the group. "Yeah I want a baby to spoil now." Calleigh said.

Jasmine smirked. "Gave us a year. Then we'll think about it." She said.

"So where are you going on your Honeymoon?" Yelina asked.

"A friend of mine has a cabin in New York." Danny said.

"Nice. So what you'll be gone a month or so?" Pete asked.

"Oh no we both have to get back to training. We'll only be gone a week." Jasmine said.

"I think it's time we do the stuff we need to do seeing as our flights leaves at 10." Danny said.

"Yeah. See ya guys later." Jasmine said taking Danny's hand as he pulled her away. All the grown ups smirked.

"She's one of a kind." Alex said.

"Yes she is. A toast." Frank said and everyone raised their glasses.

"To Speed's daughter. No wait let me correct that. To the team's daughter." Frank said. Cheers and everyone clanked glasses.

END


End file.
